Geo's Planned Animations
Geo & Geo Show is planned to be centered around twin brother gods, Geo and Geo. To be specific, Geotoast and Geonosis Respectively, the gods of sword and gun. Additional characters are planned to be. Brokentoast and Ruinedderp. Broken versions of Geotoast and Geonosis, long time in the spoiler spoiler spoiler, after spoiler had spoiler spoiler spoiler, ending spoiler spoiler, spoiler spoiler and causing spoiler to go spoiler and attack spoiler. Quicksilver and Evergald. Gelatinous blob of eating jelly growing as soon as an object is devoured and transmuted into it's own mass. Evergald is a four-armed furred demon capable of growing to immense sizes, an alchemist and chemist, as well as scientist, along with being Chenzo's first and eldest son, and capable of firing a large laser beam. Chenzo and Creator. Respectively, the Yin and Yang of God itself. Chenzo is the creator of all things negative, bad, generally disgraceful, and otherwise. Creator is the lighter half, not giving themself a name, They created all neutral, good, and positive emotions/objects/concepts and otherwise. OIF Members will also be included. Such as, Wanzipants. Tobiolerone. Orion (not the original inspiration for Orion Industries.) High Noone. Taking a Jeye Turn Ghostasarous Rex Don't Play Roy With Me, Sonny, and Rasshole Quality Chenzo dialogue includes: "If ya cant lick her shitter like an apple fritter, your love will surely flicker." "Remember kids, only the truest nigga can stomach Playdoh." "Remember kids, all cookie dough is edible if you aren't a little bitch." "AND THEN I WILL DRINK, THE REMAINING ORANGE JUICE!" Quality convos: "So wait, we need to get a magical flower from a tree that magically produces them?" ~Geotoast "Yeah, what? ~Chenzo "Why don't we just take the damn tree?" ~Geotoast "... Why the fuck didn't we think of that? ~Chenzo "You may be omnipotent, omniversal and the most intelligent beings in reality itself, but you're also complete fucking idiots." ~Geonosis ------------------------------------------------------------- O.I: Bots O.I bots is supposed to center around Bladedancer, RASTLR, SCORPION, Blitzking. ATVee, Wave, and other cybernetic/robotic organisms/entities and their lives, including the Blitzking team of ATVee, Fortress, Quicksink, and Dropdown. "Guys. I have an announcement." ~Blitzking "what?" ~Dropdown "*unintelligble grumbles*" ~Fortress "What's up, boss-bot?" ~Quicksink "How's it hangin'?" ~ATVee, but hanging from a tree. "We got the part in Transformers; 5." "what" ~Everyone within a kilometer radius. ------------------------------------------------------------- O.I: Experiments The animated series Experiments is supposed to center around Pinky Sugars, The Flesh, Quicksilver, and the other experimental organisms made by Evergald, Chenzo, and other O.I staff/scientists "Why am I called Flesh? Why not The Purple Menace? Or Skelefreak? Or steven?" ~Flesh "Because then you'd be less menacing." ~Pinky ------------------------------------------------------------- ArchWing: War This series will center attacks, warring and other against, or to Archwing/O.I (POV will vary), until a lasting peace can be confirmed. Including Archwing's leader, /archwing/. What an original and amazing name. Truly, only the finest of warriors could name their company afTER THEMSELVES YOU STUPID CU- ~Sincerely, Chenzo. "FIRE THE ION CANNONS!!" ~AW chief. "We don't have any, sir. Also, we've had a truce with them for three years." ~AW operative "THEN MAN THE ACM!!!!!!" ~AW chief. "we didn't even have one of those in the first place." ~Archwing ------------------------------------------------------------- OI/Archwing: Adventures of Lory and Story. Lore and story, concluding the beginnings of each character (besides the minor ones faggots xdddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd) such as how Geo and Geo got their powers, how Quicksilver is such a big fucking dickhead, and how Chenzo is such an overachieving aSS- ~Sincerely, Creator. "So wait, you're me but... black?" ~Geotoast "No. I'm broken and battered." ~Brokentoast "You mean me but black" ~Geotoast "Jesus christ, i'm an idiot." ~Brokentoast ------------------------------------------------------------- OIF: Faggotry This animated series will be directly based off of skype calls, gaming, but mostly gaming funny moments. The animated funny moments won't be instantly made.